Gundam SEED: The Forgotten Warrior- A metroidGSD crossover
by Masonmac
Summary: After his defeat, Shinn is teleported into the Metroid universe, Becomes a Chozo trainee, and works with Samus. What could possibly go wrong? A Crapton, that's what! ShinnxSamus (also, possible Predator crossover, we'll see how it goes.)
1. Chapter 1: One Journey ends

Note: I Don't own Metroid or GSD. First fanfic. Constructive Critisism, please.

I've always wanted to know what would happen if shinn was sent into the Metroid universe. This fanfic is to show you what I think would happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

"YOU IDIOT!" Athrun zala roared in his "righteous fury"; as the Infinite Justice crippled the once-powerful Destiny and sent it to the moon.

Shinn screamed as the Destiny Gundam was flung towards the moon by the Infinite Justice. a screen exploded in his face, glass breaking through his helmet and hitting his left eye. This made him scream even louder in agony.

"SHINN! NO!" Luna screamed as she went after him, Infinite Justice floating above both of them. Suddenly, two things happened at once. One, a large blue portal opened up and started to pull the Destiny in, and two, The Impulse was sliced in half by a Murasame.

Shinn saw this, and as his consciousness was fading, softly muttered, "Luna...no...uuuhhhh..." After that, everything went black, as the Destiny was Swallowed by the portal, and it, too, dissipated.

Kira flew beside Athrun."Hey, I just destroyed the Legend. Lacus is sending out the METEORS. You ready?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah, let's go. 'Sorry, Shinn, I couldn't let you live, you were too much of a threat...' The Infinite Justice looked back, and then flew towards the Eternal.

Soon, the war would end, and peace would return. However, this was only the beginning of a large adventure for Shinn Asuka...

Planet Zebes: 0600, Crateria time:

The first thing Shinn felt was the pain in his left eye. He asked himself, groggily: "Uhh...Where am I? What happened?"

He opened his eye, and saw a large, bird-like creature walk towards him. "You shouldn't touch your eye. Those bandages are there for a reason."

The creature spoke perfect english, with a raspy voice, and the gentleness of an elderly member of a family. Shinn lowered his arm. "Can you answer my questions?" He was honestly afraid of what might happen, but was ready to accept his fate.

The creature smiled. "If you can walk." Shinn got up easily, and then walked beside the Bird-like "alien".

Shinn asked his questions: "Who are you, and where are we?" "Well, I am Old Bird, and I am a leading member of the Chozo High council."

They went out into what looked like the courtyard "As for where we are planetwise, We are on the planet Zebes. Our technology and resources to carve out a peaceful lifestyle."

Chozo. Zebes. Why did they sound so familiar? Shinn asked Old Bird: "Universally speaking?"

"Well, You are from what we call the SEED universe, and where we are is called the Metroid universe." There it was. Shinn was in the universe of a game series that he played to death before his family died. Wow.

"Tomorrow, Gray Voice will take you to the Augmentation center in Brinstar. You need it to be able to survive here. I will show you to your temporary quarters.

**Brinstar Augmentation Center, Next day**

*blub, GUH!* " I felt like I was drowning! What next, you probe my crotch!?" Shinn was clearly ticked.

Gray Voice, Who was more well built than Old Bird, said calmly: "That is the most painless way to be augmented. We could have used needles and it would have been agonizing for you."

Oops. Shinn felt embarrassed. Here he was being a selfish brat, and The Chozo were treating him like a son. Gray Voice kept his calm demeanor. You have potential. Come. Your power suit awaits you." Power suit!? Already!? Shinn made a vow then and there, to never abuse the gifts the Chozo gave him.

The Power suit he saw was more deadly looking than he had ever imagined. beam blade emitters on the forearms, sharp edges all over, two lines on the helmet making up the visor, and the arm cannon was retractable.

"The female variation has already been taken by our other human student. Her name is Samus Aran." Shinn's ears perked up at this.

"You will train with her, live with her, and fight alongside her."

Shinn thought: "Well, then... I'm gonna live with my favourite gaming heroine... wow". He was overwhelmed by all of this, until he saw a large heiroglyph on the wall behind him. It showed his power suit and the female variant fighting hordes of crab-like entities.

"Ah, yes. the prophesy. Samus is known by most of our people as the entrusted one, but you will be known as the forgotten one."

A confused Shinn asked: "What does that mean?"

Gray Voice's face changed from his usual emotionless look to a look of pride: "You have been forgotten and hated by your own people; but as soon as your training is complete, the accomplishments that you and Samus will complete will be spoken of across the stars. Or so the prophecy says."

Shinn thought he was dreaming.

After the diagnostics and the establishment of his connection to the suit, Shinn went out to the training grounds, looking up to see both Old Bird and Who he took to be Samus. She really was beautiful; and couldn't be more than his age. He activated his armor and the holograms of space pirates sprung to life. "Okay," Shinn thought, "Time to show them how well I fight." He then sprung into the enemy.

What do you think? This is my first chapter, and I hope you guys like it. Also this is shinn's armor, if you are curious. fs70/i/2013/021/c/6/halo_4_armor_suit_venator_by_j osheh_


	2. Chapter 2: Proving grounds

Note: I Don't own metroid or GSD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"Shinn screamed as he sliced three space pirates in half with his forearm mounted energy blades. He was bringing out all of the pain he had felt in the past, and was dishing it out to the space pirates, even though it was a simulation. "Treat simulations like real missions. Never let your ego get in the way." Shinn reminded himself mentally. he activated his arm cannon and fired ten plasma beam rounds into his foes as he impaled one coming behind him. Three missiles, three kills. One whirlwind slice attack, ten holographic heads hit the ground. As the final pirate stood, Shinn rammed it into the wall and pumped it full of plasma. Then, a gargantuan monster was formed from the same holographic material the prates were formed with. Shinn jumped onto it as soon as it was fully formed; stabbing its eyes and blinding it. He then used his plasma beam to headshot it and burn to melt through the skull. It fell sown, and the simulation was over.

Shinn turned around, and saw Old Bird approach him a look of approval on his face. "You have done well, Shinn. Only Samus has been able to reach the large beast and beat it down. Both of you shall train together. I sent her to her apartment, and we have told her you are coming to live with her. We also sent her the recording of your training, since she wished to analyze your performance and maybe take tips from it. Gray voice will guide you." Shinn had only one thing to say in response: "Thank you."

Walking through the villages leading to Samus' apartment, Shinn was amazed with how much like the aztecs and romans the Chozo were. They had amazing sculptures, Only used metals when they had to, and the buildings...The buildings were amazing. They were adorned with sculptures and had various shapes and sizes. Much different than the skyscrapers back at "home"...Gray Voice interrupted Shinn's thoughts. "We're here. Take the elevator to floor 6 and head to room 14." Gray Voice took Shinn's wrist and scanned a symbol on it. "This is our equivalent of a key. Show it to the scanner in front of the door." Shinn looked down at the symbol. It was just like the FAITH symbol. "Thanks...I'd better get going."

Samus was watching Shinn's performance on her laptop. She had upgraded her Datanet to be able to watch videos without any lag whatsoever, so she was re-watching the video and analyzing it as well. "Damn, he's fast. He seems to know everything about CQC, but...He seems to be letting his pain out in his aggression. He didn't even look behind himself when he impaled that one pirate that snuck behind him." KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK. Samus got up, wearing her usual attire: jeans, sleeveless shirt, green jacket, ponytail. Opening the door, she saw Shinn waiting patiently with Gray Voice. "Your new roommate is here, Samus." Shinn was wearing a Black leather jacket with red trim, a black T-shirt, and black jeans. Yep, he had the "badass" look. That removed a bit of doubt from Samus' mind. "Hi. Come on in. I've been analyzing your performance on the proving grounds, and I am very impressed." Shinn blushed, then picked up his bags and let Samus lead him in.

As Gray Voice left the apartment, One question went through his head: "Will they get along? or will they destroy the place?" Only time would tell...


	3. Chapter 3: Failures and memories

Note: I don't own any franchise whatsoever.

Sorry for the lack of chapters. writer's block. Also, for those people wondering why Shinn and Samus go together in my mind, is because they are much like Shinn and Cagalli. Both have less than stellar pasts(no pun intended). But with Shinn and Samus, both have bad pasts, both have an adversary with huge wings, and both want their enemies dead and don't usually follow MATTER THE COST. Most of the time, anyway... Anywho, let's begin the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Failures and Memories

Onogoro island; ORB.

It was three months after the defeat of ZAFT; and Athrun Zala, ambassador to Orb, and Kira Yamato, Zaft commander, were discussing the fate of a certain red-eyed warrior at the grave of his family, and others that had perished during the first battle of ORB.

"Where do you think he reappeared, an alternate reality?" Athrun inquired. "I really wish he was here right now...I always thought of him as a little brother. I'm sure that you two would have gotten along okay." Athrun looked out to the ocean.

"I-I really can't say... I heard everything over the comm, by the way." Kira grimaced as he remembered the screams of pure agony, the terrible sound of crunched glass, and the loud squish of pierced flesh over the comm. "It was...disturbing, to say the least. As for where he is, we can only hope he is still alive. We NEED to keep faith."

"Yeah. Let's get back home." The son of Patrick Zala said. With that, they left for the Attha Mansion. When they got there, Cagalli immediately grabbed her brother and her fiance and brought them to her room.

Turning on her laptop, she said: You won't believe who I found on Youtube." She looked excited and worried, which in turn, made both Kira and Athrun mildly afraid.

"What are you-"Kira tried to say, and then was silent as the video started. There, on the screen, perfectly normal save for a large scar close to his left eye, was Shinn Asuka. "He's...ALIVE!? and-and SMILING!?" Kira was amazed at the survival of Destiny's chosen warrior.

Shinn smiled at the camera. He was in what appered to be a desert temple with elaborate carvings of birds. " Hey, Youtubers. Shinn Asuka here. You guys might be thinking, 'hey, aren't you dead?' and that is partially true. In truth, I am fine, and beleive it or not, I am in a different universe! Want proof? Take a look at this guy!" The camera moved and focused on a bird-like creature. "This is Old Bird. Council member of an advanced race known simply as the Chozo. And this..." The camera moved to a blonde girl in a green muscle shirt. "...is Samus Aran. Yep, I'm in the FREAKIN' METROID UNIVERSE!"

Athrun started to laugh with relief. "Thank god he's still alive... I wonder if he's maturing there."

Shinn then said something that made a few tears from the trio's eyes. " Also, a shout-out to Athrun, for opening my eyes and showing the sins I did, Cagalli for staying strong while I insulted and attempted to break her, just stay that way please. " Shinn winked, and Cagalli blushed. "And finally, the pilot of the Freedom. I have to thank you. for if you never went to war, I wouldn't have decided to fight for what I beleived in. I had looked up to you, even though you killed off my first love and my family. I strived to be like you, but also wanted to beat you. You made me strive for perfection, and that was one of the best gifts I ever got: the will to carry on." Shinn paused, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. Then, he sadly smiled at the camera. Well, that's all the time I have for today. See ya when I have the time, and remember: **The Forgotten One** is still fightin'!" With that, the video ended.

Kira wiped tears from his face, but only in vain. "He really does care for all of us... even when we nearly killed him...I feel awful." "He forgave us, even when we nearly killed him!" Athrun exclaimed, tears rolling down his face as well, Heck, all of them were starting to cry. It was one of the most sorrowful nights of their lives.

Chozo training grounds: Crateria

Shinn and Samus were fighting for their lives, or that's what it seemed like as they were in this simulation. Wave upon wave of Federation hologram troopers were charging them, and it was hell for both of them.

"Shinn, you got a tank on your six! GUH!" samus was kicked in the stomack, her energy reserves going down a small bit. These holographic models were nothing to mess with, but neither were the two Chozo trainees that were fighting them.

" I'm on it!" Shinn yelled over the gunfire and jumped on the tank; ripping the gun barrel off of the tank and jabbing it into the power source. this action made it explode, sending Shinn flying and landing beside Samus, who had finished laying the smackdown to another platoon.

Samus, exhilarated at the amount of action they had went through, made the mistake of letting her guard down. Shinn did the same, and they both were hit my a missile, the explosion smashing them against a cliff. Standing up, they saw a prototype Federation Mech suit. It had missile launchers on its arms, a bazooka in one arm and a large sheild in the other. Two large rail guns on its back completed the suit.

"Ah, crap! This thing!? "Samus shouted. "I've never beaten it! How do they think we can do so NOW!?"

"It's two on one! Let's take him together!" Shinn activated his gauntlet blades and climbed onto its arm. "COME ON, YOU PEICE OF SLAG!"

Samus set bombs in front of it, toppling the mech over and revealing the chest cavity; and the cockpit. She aimed, fired, and was flung back when the mech kicked her away. Shinn looked at the mech, and a memory suddenly hit him.

FLASHBACK:

"DAMN YOU ATHRUN!" Shinn screamed over the comm. He repeatedly charged the Justice, but getting no hits. Suddenly, Lunamaria went in between both the Justice and the Destiny.

"Shinn, Athrun, please, stop this! It isn't right..." The Impulse looked at the Destiny, and The Justice started to charge.

"Luna, get outta the way!" Shinn yelled, pushing the Impulse away. Too late. The Jstice cut off the Destiny's arm and leg, sending it to the moon.

Athrun, enraged, roared: "You IDIOT!" and flew away.

Luna tried to get to The fallen warrior, but was then cut in half by a Murasame, Shinn looking at all of this with one eye. His other one was hit with a shard of glass. Then, everything went black.

FLASHBACK END

Samus saw this flashback, as both power suits were resonating. She paused, looking at this mech, and was suddenly blasted to all hell from its bazooka.

"NO! DAMMIT!" Shinn roared, jumping on top of the mech and tearing the main camera apart. He then proceeded to cut it in half; the resulting explosion draining his remaining energy and causing the power suit to deactivate.

"TEST COMPLETE. YOU BOTH SCORED AN AVERAGE OF 94.3%. DO YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN?" Mother brain's "eye" floated around, examining the wrecked mech suit.

Shinn looked around for samus, only to realize that she was underneath a pile of rubble. Digging her out, Shinn's heart sank. 'Did she fail? Does she have to do all of this again!? Oh, god... please...no..."

"Neither of you had failed. you both are free to leave now. Please, rest." Old Bird said to them. Shinn and Samus left the area and went to a clif near their apartment, to discuss the memory.

Chozodia Point, 6:00PM, Chozo time

"I'm sorry that I had that flashback. I never knew that you would receive it as well..." Shinn was upset. he was trying to forget , but his mind was trying not to. He cursed himself for harming Samus, who was now the only human he cared about.

Samus smiled. "we all make mistakes. Mine was not ignoring the flashback and letting the mech get a bead on me. However, it did spark my interest. I'd like to know what your story is, if you don't mind.

Shinn smiled and frowned at the same time. "Alright, I guess it won't hurt to tell you." As shinn told his tale of how he, Athrun, Rey, and Luna fought the Earth Alliance and were forced to fight ORB, and of how Athrun betrayed them and nearly killed Shinn. "Rey was killed by the Strike Freedom, and Luna by a Murasame. Now I'm here."

Samus looked at Shinn. Here was a guy who had lost everything to war, but got back up and asked for more punishment. He fought the toughest foes, the creulest of leaders, and even his own friends when they betrayed him. He stuck to his job until he finished. "that- That was a lot to take in...But I can now see why people would call you the Forgotten One. You fight until there is nothing left to fight. You would rather die with your fist down someone's throat than surrender. I truly admire someone like that.

And with that, she kissed him, The moon of Zebes gleaming in the sky, and the thrusters of a ship glowing in the darkness.

Please review. I know it was pretty long, but kudos to you who stayed on course.


	4. Note

NOTE: Gundam Seed Destiny, the Forgotten warrior, is going to be put on hold, due to the fact that I can't really think of anything right now. However, I am going to start another story with a similar concept (shinn's defeat and universal travel) as I brainstorm new ideas for this one. sorry for the inconvenience...

Masonmac


End file.
